Wanda Li
Wanda Li is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Lisa Yamanaka in the original series and by Lynsey Pham in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Wanda is the toughest, cutest and most boisterous Chinese-American tomboy and the smallest member of the class. Always willing to jump into adventure and going where "no kid has gone before," she serves as a foil to Arnold. She wants to solve all problems that face her. She can pull the metal handles off large doors, using her powerful super strength; and even she can jump the highest up into the air. Personality Wanda is tough and can be aggressive. However, she is not without soft sides, as she can be cute sometimes. Appearance Wanda is an Chinese-American girl with pale skin and short black hair. Her most iconic outfit consists of a pink shirt, a maroon vest with 2 yellow flowers, maroon trousers, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her signature colors are pink and maroon. For winter wear, she wears a yellow and green hat, a green jacket with a pink collar, maroon trousers, and yellow boots. For beachwear, she wears a maroon and pink 2-piece bikini with a yellow flower and a yellow spot on the back on the top. The reboot replaces it with a white one-piece swimsuit the is dark blue from under the chest and armpits all the way down. For rain wear, she wears a yellow rain hat, a yellow raincoat, and pink gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a white long sleeve shirt, a pink vest, a pink neck piece, blue trousers, and dark pink shoes. For basketball wear, she wears a pink basketball shirt, maroon trousers, pink socks and pink sneakers. In the new series, Wanda has longer hair and wears a light green hairband, a pale blue shirt, dark blue trousers and pale blue and white sneakers. Her new signature colors are light blue and navy. Appearances Season One Despite having told her he's no good under pressure, Wanda has Arnold try to break a gum chewing record for her in "For Lunch". Since she has a new filling, she can't do it herself, but she wants the prize for breaking the record: two free tickets to Action Mountain. She has a pet bullfrog named Bella that she seems to spoil in "Hops Home", but Bella gets loose, and when Wanda finds that she's happy in her natural habitat, she leaves her there. She wins a class rot competition in "Meets the Rot Squad", her prize being a baby tree. She wants to plant it on an abandoned lot (which she plans to turn into a park called "Wanda World"), but after touring the rotted log, she regrets calling Larry's Log Away. Season Two Wanda's love of flying and dream of being a pilot is shown in "Taking Flight". After hearing about a sea monster at the bottom of Walker Lake, she decides she must dive in to find it ("Ups and Downs"). As it turns out, it's a hoax created by local TV reporter, Gerri Poveri, much to her disappointment. The monster tries to defeat Wanda. Season Three In "In the Arctic", she mentions her hate for the cold. Instead of going on a field trip to a bridge being built, the class ends up shrunk in her house in "Under Construction" when her little brother, William, gets a hold of the shrinkerscope. She wishes recycling had never been invented in "Holiday Special" after her favorite toy soldier is accidentally recycled. Season Four When Wanda's favorite rock singer, Molly Cule, is in town, she proposes the class set up a car wash, as Molly gets her car cleaned before every show ("Meets Molly Cule"). She's thrilled to find out Molly and Ms. Frizzle are old friends. She wants to help Arnold find out why he's orange in "Goes Cellular", and in "Takes a Dive", she refuses to work in partners, wanting to go solo as a pirate during a treasure hunt. Relatives *Her mother makes her first appearance in "Going Batty" but doesn't have a speaking part. She returns in "Ups and Downs" and "Under Construction". She's a science journalist and has a habit of keeping reptiles in the house, such as an alligator in the bathtub or a Gila monster in the sandbox. Her father is neither seen nor mentioned. *She has a baby brother named William, who's a toddler. While he can walk and (somewhat) talk, he's also being potty trained and uses a bottle. *She also has a pet dog who is a Cocker Spaniel. Trivia *She's most often shown to be the shortest and the most powerful in the class. But, this changed in the new series where she is now just as tall if not taller than Carlos. *Her favorite rock star is Molly Cule. *When she has a Mallowblaster in her lunch, she "hogs it all for herself." *She likes hot weather better than cold weather. *She has aspirations of becoming a pilot and an actress. *She really loves flying, rather she's having her jetpack. *She plays her electric guitar to do her rock music. *She's the highest jumper in the class. *She's always playing video games, as one of the video gaming experts. *Due to being the strongest member of the class, she has her ultra strength so powerful, that she can pull the metal handles off of large doors. In fact, she had her muscles. *She can easily punch with her fist. *She is the first main character to cry, as seen in "Holiday Special". *Although Wanda and her family are Chinese-American, her original voiceover Lisa Yamanaka is Japanese-Canadian. *Her voice actress, Lisa Yamanaka (now Lisa Jai), who would later voice Yoko in another Nelvana/PBS series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timothy_Goes_to_School Timothy Goes to School]. She would also voice Sherry Birkin in the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil_2 Resident Evil 2]. *In the German dub, her name is Connie. *It is very heavily implied that she has a crush on Arnold. In "For Lunch" (Arnold was the best field trip she's ever been on), "Meets the Rot Squad" (She fantasized herself sitting under a tree with Arnold), "Holiday Special" (She was Arnold's secret Santa), "Hops Home", and "Gets Charged" (The 2 were cupids at the end). *It's been strangely known for quite sometimes over the years that fans believe that she bears a strong resemblance to an older character named Gi from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. **Also, she bears a weak resemblance to another older character in the helicopter singing the intro of "Cliff Hanger" from Between the Lions. **More often, she bears a strong resemblance to Debi from Arthur. Gallery Wanda Li.jpg WandaLi.png Da_Walkerville_Kidz_Headquarters.png|Wanda Li and her friends in their headquarters WandaLi1.png|Wanda really loves cute things WandaLiMotorcycle.png|Wanda riding her motorcycle Molly01.png|Wanda listens to her rock music Wanda_Li_video_gaming.png|Wanda's a hardcore video gamer msb_ss03.png|Frustrated Wanda Wanda Li Panics.PNG|Panicked Wanda Flight01.png Valentines01.png wanda_gc01.jpg msb_glis03.png|Wanda in control Wanda Remora.jpg DSC00521.JPG DSC00431.JPG DSC00505.JPG DSC00415.JPG DSC00430.JPG DSC00402.JPG DSC00416.JPG DSC00408.JPG DSC00409.JPG DSC00158.JPG DSC00152.JPG DSC00477.JPG DSC00406.JPG DSC00495.JPG DSC00499.JPG Li, Wanda Li, Wanda Category:Females Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Protagonists Category:Asian Americans Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters with pets Category:Heroes Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with brothers